A graphical user interface (GUI) can include various types of user interface controls. For example, a GUI can include a menu bar which includes a set of menu title controls. Each menu title control can include a set of menu item controls. Each menu item control can provide access to an application function. A menu bar is often displayed at the top of a GUI. A GUI can also include a toolbar which can include a set of buttons, where each button can provide access to an application function. A tab control can be used to organize sets of user interface controls. For example, each of multiple tab controls can include a set of user interface controls grouped according to some common characteristic. The multiple tab controls can be grouped, such as in a notebook control. The notebook control can display tab names, such as across the top of the notebook control, and a user can select a tab name to gain access to the set of user interface controls included in a particular tab control.